When the prince and the princess met
by hope of crystal
Summary: Draco is suffering from something terrible. No one knows. Hermione finds out. Will she help him or ignore him like everyone else? Rated T for language. DRAMIONE
1. The Worst Mistake

**Hello everyone! I'm hope of crystal! This is my first story! Squeals to Dramione! In the begginig, its Ron-Hermione but later it will be Dramione because mainly I love rthis couole and HATE Ron-Hermione. So sorry to Ron-Hermione fans!**

*** Disclaimer: I really really~~~~ want to own this Potter books... But I can't. It all belongs to Rowling**

*** Enjoy!**

*** Also... Don't like Don't read !**

* * *

><p>Hermione's view<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was sitting in Herbology class in Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After the war with Voldemort, most of their friends had returned to Hogwarts to be in seventh grade. Since they missed one year, every student was getting held back one grade and they didn't let in any new students this year because then, it would be too complicated. The students came back to Hogwarts along with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly who was her boyfriend, and a lot of her friends. There was also enemies which had turned 'good' Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle and there had to be the Slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy. The Malfoys said that they no longer obey the orders of Voldemort, however when Lucius Malfoy was caught trying to kill the muggles, he was sent to Azkaban so there was only Narcissa and Draco Malfoy left. Draco Malfoy had returned to Hogwarts with his usual selfish self. So that's how Hermione ended up sitting next to Draco Malfoy, a ferret who was supposed to be her partner.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione was fuming she was angry at the teachers, they had put her and Malfoy together for a partner when they had a class with each other. It was a bad news because they had 6 classes together in the total 8! Except for Muggle studies and Divinition, they were partners. Also Malfoy did not help her one bit- like usual. What was unusual was that he was quiet. Really quiet. No insults no orders just sitting there sometimes, he muttered something but in usual times, silence. Hermione scribbled notes furiously and looked at the ferret sitting next to her. He as gripping his quill so tightly his knuckles went white. His eyes were shut as tightly as if something was hurting hum.<p>

"Malfoy! What are you doing? You're supposed to take notes! If you don't help me on this project, I will tell Headmaster McGonagall!" Hermione whisper furiously under her breath.

"Threatening aren't you now Granger, as a head girl you must feel ashamed. Now as a head boy I myself should take off points but I am too kind so I will let it pass this time." Malfoy continued, "Also, it's none of your business what I am doing. And..."

Hermione kicked him under the table.

"Shit! Granger! I know that I am incredibly sexy and handsome and you want me. But please do keep your hands and feet off my body. I do not want to get a rash thank you very much."

Hermione groaned in frustration.

"First of all, don't make everything I do to your wrong little mind! And secondly I do not want you! So help me or I really will report you."

Malfoy laughed with no humor.

"What are you going to tell her? 'Oh Professor Malfoy is so hot and handsome but he refuses to help me and I want him to help me because then I will see him every day!'"

Malfoy mimicked her.

"I do not sound like that ferret! If we, no I fail this project, then it'll be all your fault!"

"Should I care? No I don't want to. But if you want me so badly, you can always ask Weasly although he won't even be a footstep like me."

Suddenly Professor Sprout called Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, Please explain the difference between Waterwalters and Sandroaken." When Malfoy had no answer, "Detention Mr. Malfoy for not paying attention in class. Ms. Granger, care to tell us the difference?"

Hermione stood up and begun to speak sending a light smirk to Malfoy, "The Waterwalters are a kind of plant that heals cuts and bruises, and is very easy to find. Sandroaken is also easy to find and it looks similar to Waterwalters but is poison."

"Excellent. 10 points to Gryffindor."

Malfoy glared at her.

"Know it all mudblood."

"Stupid getting in to detention rude unforgivable ferret."

"I want 4feets of parchment on the herbs and the sil

Hermione gathered her things and rushed out to meet Harry and Ron who were already waiting outside the classroom. Harry started to speak

"I heard that Malfoy has gone psych. Poor you Hermione. How can you sit with him in almost every class? "

"No he's not psych and feel free to be sorry for me. Also remind me about the ferret as if I am not already annoyed with the fact that I have to see him in the classes that I have. Now. Please stop talking about him if you can. You're giving me an 'InMalfoyism'.

* * *

><p>Then the golden trio went to the great hall for lunch. After the war, Headmaster McGonagall had replaced the tables just like the old ones.<br>They sat down to eat. After taking a bite, Ginny Weasly came down to seat beside Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

Ron grunted in disgust.  
>"Let them be Ron." Hermione said next to him. "Or... Are you jealous that your best friend got to be kissed by his girlfriend and you didn't?" Hermione gave an innocent smile at Ron who had turned as red as his hair.<p>

Hermione began to eat again when Draco Malfoy came in the Great Hall; slightly staggering as if something went terribly wrong, his eyes were dark and they stared in to nothing. He sat down, said something to Pansy Parkinson in disgust, and then went out of the Great Hall. He was gripping his textbook to kill off the pain.

"Hermione! Merlin, I thought you were going to kill the Slytherins with your laser eyes!" Harry exclaimed.

"Sorry guys. I have to run to the library now, I'll catch up with you later!" Hermione called as she went out of the Great Hall.

'I'm not worried. I'm just trying to see if he's making trouble.'

Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess followed Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince out of the Great Hall- she shouldn't have... Her life was going to turn upside down-.

* * *

><p>Draco's view<p>

* * *

><p>He was staying after class! A Malfoy at that! There was some things that he hated and ruining his reputation was one of them. Another thing was that he was paired with that Know-It-All mudblood that practically threatened him. He should have never returned to school. His mother sent him here because the Ministry could think that they were actual death-eaters and send them to Azkaban. And there was the thing they caused his head aches and it was... Right then, Professor Sprout interrupted his thoughts.<p>

"Mr. Malfoy, you have been failing my class from the start of the year. If you do not get your grades up by next month, you will be failing Herbology.

Then she dismissed him.

Draco Malfoy walked out of the classroom grumbling something about Hogwarts and stupid. He headed to the Great Hall. Suddenly the pain returned. He gripped the first thing was near him which happened to be the Gryffindor flag. He pulled it down, causing the flag to fall and fell down hard onto the cold floor. He closed his eyes and bit on his lips so hard in pain he drew blood. But the pain wasn't from the pain from falling down. He gripped his arm in pain. Draco's breathing ragged... Then nothing. He sat down on the cold floor to catch his breath. This happened so much he was almost prepared for it. But it got stronger every time. Pulling himself together, he got up and to the Great Hall. Then Pansy sat down next to him.

"Drakie, I heard Mudblood got you into trouble! She's a bitch you know. Anyways you have plans for tonight? I'm feeling…"

Draco cut her off.

"Shut it Parkinson. Like I would pleasure you anyways. You're getting old. I'm sure some other whores are waiting for a slut like you."

Then the terrible pain returned. Draco walked out of the Great Hall to the bathroom afraid, no terrified that he would pass out like he did two weeks ago...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco was practicing Quidditch. He was flying with his broom. He kicked up to the sky. He had never been so free for months. He had always been trapped since Voldemort put the dark mark on his left arm. Even after he died, the damn pain on his… He had been thinking and flying until the pain hit him hard. He began to lose his grip on the broom. He tried to concentrate on flying and landing safely, the broom only seemed to get higher and higher. His head felt like being exploded from the pain. Then darkness hit him. Then he lost his grip on his broom. He had fallen.<p>

3 days later…

Draco opened his eyes to see nothing.

Then the view began to clear. He was in the hospital wing.

"Mr. Malfoy you have finally awoken. You seem to have fallen when practicing Quidditch. Thank Merlin that Ms. Granger had been passing by and did a spell to slow down the fall. You can return to class at the end of the week."

"The Mudblood Gryffindor Princess saved me?" Draco said in disbelief.

"Mr. Malfoy, I will not have that kind of language in my hospital wing. And, yes she saved your life."

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Draco began to walk-no stumble- to the bathroom which was the closest room that was near the Great Hall. He fell down in front the sink. He did what no Malfoys, no one would do. He knelt down and began to... to... cry. Draco Malfoy was crying. He hated himself for it.<p>

'Wait young Draco.'

'I'm coming to get you.'

'You will be tortured.'

'Forgotten.

'Those you care for will die in right before your eyes.'

The words rang in his ears they haunted him every day and night.

Tears ran down his pale cheeks. Then the door seemed to open.

"Malfoy?"

* * *

><p>Hermione's view<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione walked down the hall looking for Malfoy.<p>

'No! I am not looking for that ferret. I'm only here to check if his making trouble.'

She walked down pasted the bathroom. Hermione heard something in the bathroom. She pressed her ear on to the door. Someone was there. And maybe just maybe crying.

Then she made her second biggest mistake in life. She opened the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked into the bathroom. The sounds got bigger as she walked to the sinks. There it was. No he. Crying and alone. He was none other than Draco Malfoy.<p>

Then, their eyes met.

Brown ones met silver.

Silver ones met brown.

"Malfoy?"


	2. pensive diary

**Hello everyone! I'm hope of crystal! Sorry I couldn't update for months. I had a lot of exams and school work. Anyway enjoy and review for spelling/grammar mistakes. And review for stories you want written. Also I paln to update every 2 weeks, or 3 weeks.**

*** Disclaimer: I really really~~~~ want to own this Potter books... But I can't. It all belongs to Rowling**

*** Enjoy!**

*** Also... Don't like Don't read !**

* * *

><p>Hermione's view<p>

* * *

><p>5 minutes ago...<p>

Hermione opened the broom closet and looked inside. She swore she heard someone-a boy probably-crying. She walked deeper into the closet. Hermione called out, "Malfoy?" However, it was not the blond ferret but a small first year boy. "Sorry. I thought you were someone else.. So. Um.. Bye!" Hermione walked out the closet as fast she could. She was hot with embarrassment. Hermione shook her head.

'Why? Why am I looking for him anyway? I must be infected or poisoned.'

Hermione walked down the hall. She was walking past the bathroom when she heard something. Hermione fought in her inner mind. Either she could make fool of herself again or ignore it. Her body however was already opening the door. She cursed her instincts to help others. Hermione slowly peeked inside the bathroom. And there he was, the Slytherin prince sitting on the tiles of the bathroom floor, his head between his knees, and.. crying? Hermione was shocked by he image beforw her. Then, their eyes met and she said unconsciously, "Malfoy?

* * *

><p>Draco's view<p>

* * *

><p>Why in this fucking world did Granger find him like this. Weak and vulnerable and so.. opened. Draco looked into her brown, hazel, warm brown eyes. They were so different from his own. His were cold, gray and lifeless. Her eyes were filled with confusion, pity and there was something else. Something he never knew. It was...<p>

"What the fuck are you doing in here Granger?" Draco interrupted his own thoughts. He wiped his eyes and cursed to himself and stood up. Well, tried to stand up anyway. His legs gave away, making him stumble and grab the sink.

"Are you.. um.. okay?", asked Hermione.

"Fine.", Draco replied curtly.

He could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Since when you cared about me, Granger?"

He shoved past her and walked to the door.

"I'm only trying to help!"called Hermione.

"Well. Don't."

And he walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Draco walked out of the bathroom. He leaned against the wall in the hall. He looked at the clock. It was almost time for rhe students to go back to class. A lot of students were following one another to their classrooms. He was going to tell Hermione when Pansy came to him.<p>

"Drackie where have you been? Been with some tramp again?"

"No", answered Blaise from her left,"He was with his boyfriend."

"No he's not gay Blaise."

"Well he isn't screwing some tramp for months-it makes him gay."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Shut up" Blaise said to Pansy.

Draco however chose to ignore them and walk down to potion class.

"Fuck."

He cursed silently.

He had forgotten his books in the bathroom-where Hermione was-. He walked down to the bathroom and saw Hermione coming out. She stood right in front if him and she had his-damn-books.

* * *

><p>Hermione's view<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione stood in the bathroom-boy's bathroom-alone. She shook her head and began to head out when her eyes caught some books-Draco's books-under the sink. She thought about Malfoy under the sink crying. It was surpirising enough that he was alone and not insulting her. But, crying? It was a total surprise. She reached down to grab the books. There was a book, a diary it looked like. On the cover it said, nothing and it was enchanted. It could have been a cursed from the restriction parts of the library. Hermione however, being curious and the cleverest witch in her age, opened the enchantment easily with a few spells. She opened the book. It was a diary. It wasn't a any old diary, but a very expensive one. It was like Tom Riddle's diary-a pensive diary to be exact-, and Hermione touched the page with her hand and was in Draco Malfoy's worst day.<p>

Hermione was in a strange dark place. There was nly sounds of people screaming, crying, and rage. It was.. hell. Hermione looked around to find Draco Malfoy next to her. She looked at him. It was the look that she saw on his face five minutes ago. He was scared. Then, everything went quiet. So quiet. No sounds, nothing except the pitch black shadow hovering over them. Suddenly, a sound-barely a whisper-began to say.

"Draco Malfoy.. you have fail me.. you have betrayed me.. I may have gone from the world.. but I will return to you.. you will have nothing.. no one there to remember you.. forgotten and.. you will die in a way.. the most painful way.. everything will leave you dead and forgotten.. beware..."

Hermione watched as Draco collapsed on the ground. She could feel the searing pain burn in the air. The screams of pain returned. Then, she was suddenly in a bed. Draco Malfoy's bed. She looked down. Hermione wondered why he was dreaming these nightmares. On his left forearm, there it was, rhe dark mark-dark and clear.

Hermione jolted back to present. She was breathing had, shocked. It wasn't what she had expected. Draco Malfoy was being haunted by Lord Voldemort, and he was slowly dying, alone.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom with his school books. She looked at her watch. It was 1:15, she was 15 minute late to class. She shook her head, wondering what to do with Malfoy. Clutching her bookbag and Malfoy's books, she headed down to.. somewhere. Hermione couldn't go to class with Malfoy's books but she couldn't adbandon them in the hall either. Then, there stood Draco Malfoy, in front of her.

* * *

><p>Draco's view<p>

* * *

><p>Granger was holding his diary. It was opened.<p>

'Fuck'

"Granger.. Just give the bo.."

"Malfoy. What is wrong with you."

"Nothing, but thank you for your concern, Granger. Just give it back."

Draco reached out for his books but Hermione pulled them behind her.

"Malfoy. Why is he doing this to you?"

Draco tensed and put on mask.

"I don't know what your talking about. Granger, you've been hanging too much with Pothead that you are getting his 'hero sense', so just give them back."

"No!"

Hemione was sharper than she had intended to and caught him by surprise. Draco recovered quickly. Then, Hermione stepped closer to him. She was small, since Draco was 180cm and Hermione was 165cm. But Hermione took another bold step toward him. She grabbed his left arm and yanked up his sleeves. Draco pulled back as fast as he could but Hermione had seen.

"Y.. you.. It's.. true."

Draco gritted his teeth.

"What? Going to tell Saint Potter to come and put me in Azakaban like you all want Granger?"

"No.. no I thought.."

"Well. You saw the pensive. No one can help me. It would be the same-dying here or in prison-so leave me alone Granger."

"No! I will not let anyone be killed or meet death because of me!"

Draco heard something else that sounded like "not anymore".

"No one can help me Granger! No one not even Hero Potter even if he wanted to! And don't you dare tell anyone about this."

"Why! You are dying!"

"Why do you even care Granger."

Draco said before he yanked his books out of her hand and walking away.

"Malfoy!" Draco heard Hermione shout. "I won't let you die. I won't."

Draco whipped around.

"What are you going to do Granger? Report me? Put me in the hospital wing for the rest of my life? No one can help, no one. Not even you."

'No one cares anyway.'

"I won't do anything you said. I-no we-will figure out how to erase you mark. You cannot change my mind Malfoy. I still don't like you but I will help you because even though you hurt me and bullied me, I refuse to be helpless and let someone die becasue of me."

Then, she walked past him.

Draco stood there numbly. He gave a sigh. And a very small almost invisible smile. There was someone who wanted to help him, even if it was his worst enemy.


End file.
